


get up

by planetundersiege



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [131]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Muslim Adam, Pre-Kerberos Mission, adashi, vld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 23:05:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18788089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Adam always had a hard time to get up in the morning.





	get up

The alarm rung, disturbing the peace and quiet of the living quarters at the Garrison where Adam and Shiro lived. They had been sleeping, snuggling next to each other in their bed, when Shiro’s phone had woken them up, ending their wonderful sleep under the warm blankets.

 

It was Monday, making it even worse.

 

Shiro just groaned, he had a class to teach in an hour, so he quickly got out of bed and turned off the alarm. He would really need a cup of coffee, but atleast he was out of bed, unlike Adam who was still under the warm blanket, groaning over the fact that he was now awake.

 

He was not a morning person in the slightest. Far from it.

 

Shiro didn’t like mornings either, but atleast he could get up, and it always ended up being his job to get Adam out of bed, a task harder than it seemed.

 

Thankfully, Ramadan had ended. Adam had hated him so much during the month where he had been forced up even earlier to be able to eat before the sun rose. But in the end, he had been thankful for Shiro’s help because it was a religious holiday for him, and he would have died without food in the morning.

 

But this day wasn’t special, which meant Adam wouldn’t be grateful of getting woken up.

 

“Adam, we have to get up. We have classes to teach.”

 

Instead of answering, Adam turned in bed, letting his back face Shiro, to his annoyance. Adam was always really grumpy in the morning when he didn’t wake up himself. Quite ironic for a teacher at a school where the importance routine was the first things they thought the new cadets.

 

“Adam, I’m serious. You can’t be late to a class you’re teaching.”

 

Adam groaned.

 

“Five more minutes, please Takashi.”

 

Shiro shook his head, even though he was out of Adam’s field of vision.

 

“You know you’ll just fall back asleep and then you’ll get in trouble for not showing up. If you don’t get up yourself I’ll rip the blankets off you.”

 

Adam gasped.

 

“You wouldn’t dare.”

 

“Try me. I may love you, but you have to get up. I’ll get you some coffee.”

 

“Ugh, fine. I hate you Takashi.”

 

“I love you too Adam.”


End file.
